


Aftermath of a Deep Drilling

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Written for the H50 Writer's Club 'Loopy Steve' challenge.Steve doesn't like going to the dentist so they had to sedate him. When he comes around, Danny is there to take him home in his still loopy state.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 38
Kudos: 213
Collections: Loopy Steve Challenge





	Aftermath of a Deep Drilling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly in about an hour after conversations in the H50 Discord group. Now it starts what will hopefully be a collection with others adding in their versions of Loopy Steve!

“Hey, buddy, you with me?” Danny asked, a hand rubbing Steve’s forearm to pull his attention as the man woke up.

“Wha’ hap’n’? Steve asked, not entirely back with the living.

“You’re at the dentist. He used a sedative on you and I think a little more than he anticipated. How come you never told me you hated going to the dentist? You think I’d make fun of you the way you made fun of my claustrophobia? Huh?” Danny asked but Steve just stared at him, lifting a hand like trying to catch the effects in a 3D movie. “Big, bad Navy SEAL can’t get dental work done without being knocked out.” Danny laughed. 

“You’re pretty,” Steve said, voice lilting and slow. 

“The receptionist called me because I’m your emergency contact and they knew there was no way you were walking out of here on your own. I think they were right about that.”

“Wanna touch your hair,” Steve reached up but Danny caught and trapped his hand with his own and lowered it again. 

“Easy there, big guy. No one touches the ‘do.”

“My mouth,” Steve frowned and brought his other hand to his cheek and prodded against where he’d had the work done. 

“Once the sedative and the local anesthetic wears off you’ll be in pain.”

“Jaw sore,” Steve said, still prodding himself. 

“Yeah, it’s going to feel like you got punched in the face. Stop that,” Danny made a grab for Steve’s other hand and brought it so he could hold both of Steve’s hands down while trying to get and keep his wandering attention. “Seriously, you with me?”

Steve looked around the room, eyes glazed over and not really taking much in until they dropped to where Danny was holding onto his hands. He then smiled dopily as he looked back up at Danny’s face again. “You’re pretty.”

“You’ve already said that, babe,” Danny laughed. 

“Said wha’?”

“That I’m pretty.”

“Ohhhh,” Steve exaggerated his realization. “S’true.”

“I am so tempted to get my phone out and video this. It’s priceless,” Danny murmured, mostly to himself. He let go of Steve’s hands and he stood. 

“No, don’t go,” Steve reached for him, almost leaning too far on the chair and falling off but he was able to catch and then begin to right himself, thinking about actually standing up. 

Danny reached for Steve’s elbow to help steady him. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you anyway.”

“Stay with me?” Steve perked up again. It was like he was drunk the way he swayed and could barely sit up straight. The drugs had done a real number on him. Maybe they interacted badly with Steve’s anti-radiation whatever drugs that Danny knew he was still taking even though Steve downplayed that whole incident, mainly to try not to worry Danny.

“I’m right here, babe. Let’s try to get you out to the car and home to bed, okay?”

“Danno?” Steve asked once he was on his feet, still swaying like a light breeze would knock him over. 

“Yeah?”

“Nothin’. Jus’ like callin’ you Danno. S’special.”

“Yes, it’s special,” Danny began leading Steve out of the room and to reception so they could sign out.

“Only special people call you Danno and I’m one of ‘um,” Steve said as he stood by the desk and leaned an elbow on it, glassy eyes smiling at Danny and he ran fingers up and down Danny’s spine, almost rhythmically, while Danny signed that he was going to take care of Steve and that he’d read the rules about the after-effects and what to do and took the painkillers Steve would need once the numbness wore off.

He reached up and wiped drool from the side of Steve’s mouth where he wasn’t in complete control of his saliva and the receptionist looked at them dotingly. “I’m sure he’s in good hands,” she said and Danny just politely agreed before leading Steve outside. 

“Sun's bright,” Steve said, bringing a hand to cover his eyes.

“It’s like that in Hawaii. All the time.”

“We’re in Hawaii?!?” Steve asked, incredulous. 

“Where did you think we were?”

“Honolulu,” Steve answered. 

“Which is in Hawaii.”

“Oh… yeah,” Steve said as they reached the car. 

“Come on, in you go,” Danny opened the passenger door and helped Steve climb in, a hand on the top of his head to protect it from being hit. He then went round to the driver’s side and got in, turning to Steve who didn’t look very happy. “You okay?”

“This’s… wrong. I drive,” he made to unlock his seatbelt and get out but Danny put a hand over his chest to stop him. 

“Woah, woah, not today, okay? You can’t drive while half out of it on the drugs the dentist gave you.”

“But I drive, Danno,” Steve whined. “Like driving. Like driving you ‘round. Love your car. Like I love you. Wan’ drive.”

“Well, you can’t. But I’ll make you a deal and you can drive again as soon as you’re better and I won’t complain about it for one week. How’s that?”

Steve smiled over at Danny, his head lolling against the headrest as he reached over and patted Danny’s thigh. “I drive next time. And all other times after that.”

“That’s right, you drive next time,” Danny put the car into reverse to get out of the space, and then into drive to get them home as quickly as possible. The way Steve was rubbing his thigh and reaching over to him with his free hand meant Danny was worried about the distraction Steve was causing. He was getting handsy and trying to reach for Danny’s hair again. “Hey, what did we say about the hair, buddy, remember? No touching.”

“But it looks so soft and when’s perfect I wanna… muss it all up.”

“You do that, and I won’t give you any of these nice painkillers later when you need them,” Danny warned. 

“‘M okay,” Steve gave up on touching Danny and turned to look out the window, mesmerized at the scenery passing them by. He stayed in that position for a while. Danny even thought he might have fallen asleep again.

The opening of the driver’s side door once they reached Steve’s house jolted him and he looked confused as Danny opened the passenger door and then leaned in to help unbuckle the seat belt. That was when Danny felt the hand groping his ass and he paused. “Steve, what are you doing?”

“Nuthin,” was the innocent response and shake of the head before Steve giggled. Danny just sighed and straightened as he ducked back out of the car and reached for Steve’s elbow to help him out. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. Where’s your key?”

“Pocket,” was Steve’s adamant response. 

“Which one?”

Steve just shrugged and stared at the door waiting for it to open. Danny fumbled in the first of Steve’s pants pockets but didn’t find anything except his phone in there so he reached over to the other one and fumbled in there, Steve smirking away while he did it. Finally triumphant, he pulled his hand out and unlocked the door, ushering Steve inside. 

“Let’s get you upstairs. I think you need another nap to let this wear off. If you do anything else stupid then you’ll regret it later, trust me,” he began pulling Steve with him up the stairs. 

“Bedroom?”

“Yes, going to your bedroom.”

“I like that,” Steve said as they walked along the hallway and to the bedroom door. He looked down at Danny. “Um I dreamin’?”

“Why would you ask that?” Danny asked and then exclaimed an ‘ow’ when Steve pinched him. “You’re supposed to pinch yourself not other people.”

“But I’m numb from the dentist.”

“Only your mouth. The rest of you should be perfectly normal.”

“You said I’m perfect,” Steve beamed a smile as Danny placed him on the edge of the bed and he sat looking up at Danny, and then his face changed to one of worry. “Do you love me?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Do I? ‘Cos I know you _love me_ but do you _love me_? Like I love you? ‘Cos I don’t know if it’s the same and I… and I’ve not said anything just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Danny asked.

“In case you don’t feel the same. So do you? Do you feel the same?”

“Of course, I feel the same. I love you, too.”

“You do?” Steve’s face turned back into the happy smiles of before, worry lines gone again and he reached around Danny’s waist and pulled him in for a tight hug, his hands once again shifting down over Danny’s ass as he squeezed. 

“Okay, Steve you need to let me go. Lie down and get some sleep,” Danny was able to get Steve to loosen his hold then he had him lying down on his side on the bed. He was tempted to tuck the man in, it was like talking to a five-year-old, but he refrained and just ran his hand over Steve’s brow and told him to sleep well. 

As he tried to leave, a hand shot out with more speed than he thought Steve capable and the man grabbed for Danny’s wrist, pulling him back. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going, I’ll be downstairs.”

“People go when I say I love them, I can’t… I can’t lose you, Danno. Don’t go. Stay with me, please.”

“Look, uh, fine,” Danny saw the worry return to Steve’s face only this time it was more desperate and he couldn’t in good conscience leave with that face looking at him. Besides, he’d probably zonk out pretty quickly anyway. “I’ll stay right here with you.”

“Sleep with me?”

“Yes, I’ll sleep with you. In the bed. But you gotta make room for me.” He climbed on, kicking his shoes off and then helping Steve with his before the bigger man put his arms around Danny and pulled him back, settling them both together on the bed. Danny felt like a teddy bear the way Steve was latched onto him in a pseudo spooning position. 

“My Danno,” Steve sighed as he got comfortable, throwing a leg over Danny to keep him in place. 

“Okay,” Danny patted Steve’s arm where it was around his chest. “Okay. This is happening.”

“After a nap,” Steve began. “We can finally fuck. Ha!” Steve giggled. “Finally fuck. It’s an alliteration. Ffffinally ffffuck.”

“You what now?” Danny froze, not entirely sure what he was hearing. 

“Alliteration is fun… Danno... D---d-d- dentist drilled so later I drill Danno. My dick drilling deep… lot’s of d’s… after some z’s.” Steve’s hand trailed down Danny’s chest until it was over his pants and rested there over his cock. 

Danny lay still as Steve stopped talking and just breathed hotly against the back of his neck. Then his eyes narrowed as he considered everything. “Hey, were you putting all that on? All the dopey stuff?”

“Dopey stuff? Hey, another D word!”

“Maybe not,” Danny decided though it was really hard to tell if Steve was acting or not. “So long as you're not faking, you’ll probably forget all of this when you wake up anyway,” he decided and just settled.

*

Danny had finally been able to extricate himself from Steve’s iron grip once the other man was asleep and he’d gone back downstairs, put the TV on, and settled on the couch. 

About an hour later, Steve appeared and though still somewhat sleepy, he seemed to have his wits about him again as he came down. “Did the dentist give you my painkillers? I need them, everything around my jaw hurts like a bitch,” he said as he came down and collapsed on the sofa next to Danny. 

“On the coffee table. I’ll get you some water,” he said, standing to go into the kitchen, returning with a glass that he handed to Steve and watched as he swallowed two of the pills. “So you remember anything?”

“Yeah, I think so. Bits and pieces anyway. Thanks for coming to get me.”

“So you’re scared of the dentist, huh?”

“It’s not something I like to talk about. Like you and the myriad anxieties you have, like your claustrophobia.”

“You remember me bringing that up?”

“Yeah.”

Danny took the glass from Steve’s hand and put it back on the coffee table before he sat again next to the SEAL. “You happen to remember anything else we talked about?”

“Like what?”

“Just, anything.”

Steve stayed quiet for long moments, almost deer in the headlights but then he just said. “I’m not sure.”

“Way to commit,” Danny sighed then turned the volume up a little further on the football highlights he’d had on. 

“I…” Steve began and Danny turned his attention back to him. “I know I made you a promise about what we’d do when I woke up but I need time for the painkillers to kick in before I deliver. Hey! Deliver! Another word beginning with D!” He smirked.

Danny grabbed for a cushion and threw it at Steve. “You bastard! You remember everything!”

“Hey! Careful! I’m a wounded man here!”

“It was a root canal!”

“Everyone knows that tooth pain is worse than any other kind!”

Danny growled but threw the remote control at Steve before settling. “You decide that the best way to tell me something like that is when you’re high on dental sedatives?!”

“It wasn’t exactly my decision. It just came out,” Steve answered. “That’s how being drugged works. But I’m not sorry. I should have said something ages ago.”

Danny just shook his head. “It’s just not the way I imagined it going. I thought it would be bigger, y’know? Like… in a life or death situation.”

“We’ve had a lot of those and always shied away from it at the last moment.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Come to think of it, it makes a lot of sense that it would just… come out. Randomly. And somehow not be a big deal, either.”

“So we’re okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Danny reached over and patted Steve’s thigh. “You know, you’re kind of cute when you’re spaced out like that.”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned dopily at him like he had before. “You’re pretty.”

“Don’t start that again.”

“Let me touch your hair.”

“No, don’t you dare!” 

Steve leaned right over on the couch, getting the upper hand in a play fight and pinning Danny into the corner. He kissed him lightly, careful of his tooth. “Hmmm, tingles.”

“That’ll be the anesthetic wearing off.”

“I mean it, the minute the painkillers kick in and my tooth stops throbbing, I’m taking you back upstairs, getting you naked and giving you that deep drilling I promised.”

“You think so, huh?”

“I mean, I’ve been drilled deep today already, only seems fair that you get one, too.”

“The smooth dog moniker was ironic, wasn’t it.”

“Shut up and give me another tingly kiss.”


End file.
